Goldstream
This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. OC for this contest Goldstream is a female Night-Sand hybrid living in the Kingdom of Sand and working in a kind of travelling funfair. There she makes money by using her power of providence to foretell the future of her customers. Brainstorming * loves the Riches * probably was disliked for being a hybrid * might work at a circus or sth? Idk yet * she loves birds * has a sibling somewhere, but they hadn't seen each other in a long time * breathes blue fire * possibly poison claws instead of a poison barb * lives in the desert * not really heat resistant * doesn't need to eat much Appearance Goldstream has rounded narrow and a long thin neck - a trait probably coming from her NightWing parent. The large whiteish sail with leopard like spots on her back however points to possible SandWing ancestry. She has amber eyes and yellowish sclera. Four bright blue horns protrude from the back of her head, and two more smaller ones come from her lower jaw. Her main scales are a dark royal blue, very vibrant in its colouration. Her backscales are just a darker blue and she has dark blue round spots on her body, tail, and legs. At the tip of her tail is no poison bard. Instead her frill looks similar to feathers there forming a kind of tuft like at the tip of a lion's tail. Now, the trait that is most outstanding and also the reasoning behind her name is the thin lines of golden yellow scales which sort of look like veins, cracks in a rock or even streams. Those marking appear on most parts of her body, including the wing membrane and face. Only her right hind leg and both of her front legs just as most of her wing arms are plain blue. Another physical characteristic that stands out is a single large bright blue claw on both hind talons. Personality Goldstream is a calm and gentle lady. She treats dragons fairly and doesn't really hold grudges, yet she actually prefers to be alone. She eludes a warm aura like a mother, which makes her come off as sympathetic and more trustable. She always smiles when talking to others, and her voice is always soft and calm, but this always makes it really hard to tell, what she thinks and feels. She never raises her voice against others. She is patient with others. Abilities * Firebreath: Goldstream is capable of breathing a hot blue flame. * Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell is extremely good. She can pick up even the faintest of scents. But some scents also irritate her, so her home always has this flowery smell to mask everything else. * Precognition: From the moonlight and her NightWing ancestry Goldstream has gotten the power to see the future. However, possibly because of her being a hybrid, this ability works only when she touches a thing, and then she can also only see the most likely futures for this object or living being. * Retrocognition: Additionally to seeing the future of those she comes in contact with, Goldie can also see parts of their past and memories. Dragons can block this, but only if they are also aware she can do it. As she lacks the teardrop scales this is more likely a variation of her future vision, rather than mindreading. Backstory Just things i need to write * how did others react to her being a hybrid * where and how did she grow up * how did she end up on the fair * maybe some cool event Goldstream's parents were of two different tribes. Neither of them were of very high ranking and they weren't right either. Her SandWing parent lived close to the Dark Kingdom's border, so it wasn't unusual for them to meet NightWings, who would fly close to the border, or even cross it from time to time. Given the tribes' neutral relationship to each other nobody minded that. And eventually on such a trip to the border the SandWing met a NightWing, whom they fell in love with. Trivia * She has a pet parrot called Crimson because of its colour. Gallery File:Dragon (6)789001p1.png File:Goldstream pixel.png Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Winter314) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids